


Cinema

by changminsfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, especially because i didnt have a plot for this one, fairy!kev, it was just lovestruck rambling LMAO, this is mostly just me projecting and waxing poetic so, this pair is super fun but very hard to write, witch!hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy
Summary: That endless open viewPanoramic-like momentThе clear sky and the wind with you and me <3
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlightblooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblooms/gifts).



> i honestly have nothing to say except that this was a fic i got very randomly inspired to write and that it's very short for a reason!!! basically i didn't have a plot or anything in mind, just like....specific imagery. so that's why it's short and has nothing but me tapping into my romantic-style of writing/prose that i don't tap into nearly as often as i'd like LMAO
> 
> title is inspired by cix's song cinema!! please go give it a listen if you haven't already because it's suchhh a feel good song! just instantly brings up your mood~
> 
> anywho!! this is dedicated to the person who is the hyunjae witch to my fairy kevin <3 hope you enjoy bub!!!

Hyunjae starts his day like any other. He gets up, brushes his teeth and combs out his hair, then immediately goes to the kitchen to put on some tea and start making breakfast. Kevin is a bit slower to wake up than he is, plus the fairy has quite late nights, so he doesn't want to wake him too early. 

  
Hyunjae hums a little as he cuts vegetables and plays music. He catches glimpses of yellow while he walks around their shared apartment and grins like a madman. Maybe it's Hyunjae's magic or Kevin's energy, but either way the color has come to be associated with his boyfriend. So whenever Hyunjae catches a glimpse, he can't fight the smile that breaks on his face. 

  
It's whilst he's grinning and bustling around in the kitchen that Kevin walks up to him--the sleep is still very much in his eyes, as they droop lazily. He's rubbing them lightly and tilts his head, inky black hair falling perfectly to the side. Hyunjae drinks in this image, all while a warm feeling is steadily building in his chest. 

  
Kevin blinks away the last dredges of sleep and leans over the counter next to him. "Whatchya makin'?" he asks as his wings flutter slightly. 

  
Hyunjae smiles like a lovestruck fool. "Scrambled eggs and kimchi. Not too fancy but--"

  
"--Still better than I could make." the other finishes, giggling slightly. "Can we eat it on the couch, love?"

  
Hyunjae smiles again, but this time it's slowly painting itself onto his face--the picture of warmth and beauty he is. Kevin has spent hours thinking about how Hyunjae dotes on him, how his aura makes the other melt into a puddle. Kevin wants Hyunjae to feel loved and special and--

  
"Kevin?" Hyunjae chuckles. "Did you hear me?"

  
Kevin blinks. "Sorry--got a little lost in my thoughts."

  
"How cute. I said yes we can eat on the couch. Just be careful not to make a mess."

  
Kevin nods, his smile brilliant and so stunningly bright. His wings flutter with excitement as he begins placing plates and cups on the counter to bring over. 

  
"Hun, do you want coffee or tea?"

  
Kevin snorts. "Do you even have to ask that, baby? It's definitely coffee."

  
Hyunjae snorts right back. "I'm getting you an extra large water then. Or else you'll be complaining during our meditation session about a headache."

  
Kevin pouts playfully as Hyunjae starts plating their food for him to take over to the coffee table. Kevin takes several long peeks at Hyunjae as he mindlessly hums over the food. The fairy smiles sheepishly when they make eye contact a few times. He will never get over the sight of his boyfriend in the kitchen. It always feels like Hyunjae is in his element, very similar to when he creates his potions and spells--or what Kevin likes to think he looks like tending to all their plants and summoning his energy. 

  
Breakfast goes as it normally does, with them catching each other up on things that have been happening--for Hyunjae that almost always means talking about different spells he's trying out or coming up with on his own. For Kevin, it's usually about his journals, what he's currently manifesting, and crystals. Kevin likes to carry an amethyst crystal and sapphire crystal around with him for good luck.

  
Most importantly, their morning ritual ends with meditation. They like to burn a candle as well, if the energy feels dull or if they want heightened immersion. Sometimes they hold hands when they meditate, sweetly brushing finger pads against supple skin. Other times they just sit next to each other to bask in each other's presences. Without fail, Kevin always asks to cuddle afterwards. He likes to feel Hyunjae next to him, likes to charge his own aura under Hyunjae's comforting gaze. 

  
Kevin's empathic abilites only heighten his desire to be close to Hyunjae. He feels like flowers would bloom early in spring if they ever came close to Hyunjae. The witch's aura is like a ray of the warmest sunlight, or snuggling under a blanket on a chilly night. Hyunjae is Kevin's everything and more, a constant garden of aromatic emotion. 

  
Hyunjae squeezes Kevin's arms in their embrace. "You're even touchier than usual. What's on your mind?"

  
"You ever think about how we melt into each other? How the world fades away in a blur of watercolor and brushed rosy with affection?"

  
Hyunjae laughs, but there's an endearing softness in his tone. "You're waxing again."

  
Kevin giggles. "But it's true! I've never believed in rose-colored glasses, mostly because I like seeing the different sides a person has to themselves. I like to feel like I'm an observer to someone else's looking glass. But no matter how mant times I see you, I'll never be used to it. It feels like a dream, or a movie."

  
"Hmmm a movie. I like that better. Because movies come in so many different forms, and each person in the movie has a different story to tell--a different reason for being there. Don't you think that's like us? Every chapter is so crisp and clear so when you put the chapters together it's like a movie reel about finding home in someone else."

  
"Now you're waxing."

  
"No, that's just a truth."

  
Kevin nods, knowing exactly how hard it is to find home in another person. It can takes years to cultivate such a relationship, and yet he and Hyunjae almost instantly felt this way. Like there was no other place for them to settle but in each other's arms. And Hyunjae knows well that not all movies end happily, but he wants to believe that their movie is never-ending. 

  
_I want to dedicate eternity to you._

  
Cliche as it is, Kevin and Hyunjae have a promise to continue living in each other's worlds and looking at the same sky within their hearts. Glimpses of yellow, of candy red, of burnt orange--a living sunset for them to bleed through together. Hand in hand while their world meshes together in a rosy symphony of romance. 

  
Hyunjae's hand eventually makes it to Kevin's hair, smoothing the soft locks down and sealing them with kisses. Butterflies dance in their guts, still so awkward but so endearing in their own secretly special way. They know where to put their hands, how to twine their legs together--words exchanged in silence. Warm hearts drumming to the same melody. 

  
"You still sleepy Kev?"

  
Kevin nods drowsily. "If you have something else to do, don't worry. I won't be hurt if you have to get up."

  
Hyunjae smiles. "Well lucky for you I don't have anything that's direly urgent to get to. We can take a nap if you'd like but I'm going to wake you up in an hour or so because I don't want you to destroy your current sleeping schedule."

  
Kevin's wings flutter and Hyunjae notices the little flowers that pop up around him. Kevin isn't that experienced at controlling his fae abilities. Times like this, Hyunjae enjoys that he can't always control his powers. More flowers continue to bloom around them as Kevin plucks a white rose and holds it out to Hyunjae. "A vision, just like you. I've truly been blessed to spend my days with someone like you, Jae. Makes me worried that one day it'll all get snatched from underneath me. Is that weird?"

  
Hyunjae shakes his head. "That's because you're anxious for the future. But that's okay! In the end, you are part of my future. Or maybe it's more like...I don't want to envision a future without you in it."

  
Kevin squeezes the other affectionately. "I couldn't agree more."

  
They both sigh contentedly, not at all eager to leave their embrace. Kevin slips in and out of sleep while Hyunjae flips through an old book he had been meaning to reread. About two hours later, Hyunjae is through the half of the book and looking very exhausted as well. Kevin cutely rubs his eyes upon waking up again--all the while Hyunjae takes his hand to press a kiss into the fairy's soft knuckles. 

  
Flustered as he is, Kevin readjusts his position on the couch so Hyunjae can have his turn at taking a nap. Hyunjae can't stop thinking about the plushness of Kevin's thighs when his hand brushes up against the other. He also thinks about Kevin's cat-like eyes and defined cheekbones. Finding home in his fairy never ceases to be as heart-warming as ever. 

  
Kevin strokes through the other's hair gently, being careful not to pull at any small knots. When the older wakes up to tell Kevin about the dream he had, the other immediately hands him a journal to write it into. After all, Kevin can make a mental note to use it later for when he needs to manifest energy for Hyunjae. 

  
Hyunjae sleepily thinks about the beginnings of spring, the warmth of sunlight and love together. Exciting and brilliant, but very much nerve-wrecking. He imagines a flurry of sakura blossoms raining down from the high heaven. Or the way the wind caresses his hair as he sits in a field of sunflowers. And sun slowly working its way through every limb. Clearly, Kevin has been influencing Hyunjae--even if it's indirectly. 

  
A little bit later, the two decide that they're in need of some outside air. As soon as Kevin steps onto their balcony, he places down a little saucer that he's stored all of his crystals in and something in the universe clicks for him. 

  
_A feeling that was conveyed silently._

  
_Sometimes when I'm afraid of a blank tomorrow, I remember me walking next to you._

  
Quite an uneventful morning, to say the least. 

**Author's Note:**

> big hugs if you got through this!! i don't really know what i wrote but!!! sometimes the point isn't to have anything happen, yknow? sometimes it's nice to enjoy the ride <3


End file.
